one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Underdog vs shazam
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight man: look in the sky it's a bird other man: it's a plane woman: it's a frog all cept woman: a frog?! underdog: no not bird nor plane nor even frog it's just little old me underdog *flies down and hear's trouble* underdog: when there is trouble i am not slow it's yip yip yip and away i go *flies to the building and crashes through the building* there is no need to fear underdog is here *it then shows a kid look confusingly at him underdog does the same the kid is billy batson and he shrugs* billy: SHAZAM! *a lightning bolt appears and strkes billy knocking underdog but who should appear but the hero known as shazam underdog then get's in a battle stance* Fight THIS OUTTA BE A FIGHT TO REMEMBER! GO! underdog flies at shazam but he blocks the attack and fires his lazer vision at him but underdog has the same idea and fires his laser vision at him it then cause and explosion sending both fighters back they then collide 40 boom both fighters throwdown underdog then uppercuts shazam sending him upward shazam then flies at underdog at rapid speed and punches him in the face underdog then goes to the ground but comes back up 19 underdog then throws a big punch at shazam's face as it is in slow motion shazam then goes flying underdog follows by using his laser vision on him shazam is hit hard causing part of his sleeve to come off real violently 16 shazam then covers it up and flies unto underdog as he punches him at lightning fast speed underdog is hit hard in the gut as he goes into a building underdog then takes out his ring and takes a pill giving him more power shazam goes to attack him but underdog at blazing fast speed attack shazam in the face bong! boom! 12 shazam is hit in various areas underdog then hammer fists him into the ground below where he lands with a big thud! underdog then flies down but shazam then get's up and with a big punch knocks underdog away 9 underdog goes spinning into the sky where shazam goes to finish him off but underdog is prepared as he super barks him away sending him flying underdog then attacks with blazing fast speed shazam can't keep up 6 underdog then jump into the air and hammerfists shazam into the pavement below shazam lands on his butt shazam: ow my ass! underdog then attacks shazam with multiple blows shazam tries to block them but he is eventually thrown into space where underdog follows then throws him by his cape into a metero boom! 2 underdog then spins shazam around by his cape and throws him down to earth where he lands on the hard cement road underdog looks worried but shazam just get's up and gives him the thumbs up and smiles then falls over shazam was okay a few bumps and bruises but he was okay they were just flesh wounds good thing KO! Winner https://youtu.be/mh6cHGr4sUs THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.......UNDERDOG